Hotel Room
by godessofthelonely888
Summary: Just a smut idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Dean and Castiel have some fun fun in a hotel room. Wings! and Angel Mojo!


The door swung open to the hotel room as Dean and Castiel stumbled in, and Dean kicked it shut behind them. "Wait-, wait, I have to lock it!" He said in between kisses, fumbling for the lock. Castiel yanked him away from the door and locked it with his angel mojo, the click resounding throughout the room. Dean and Cas made their way to the bed, in an awkward tangle of limbs, and fell onto the hotel bed.

Dean had ended up pinned beneath of Castiel who currently had many issues with Dean being dressed which was apparent by the level of hurry as he stripped Dean of his jacket and shirt. Castiel immediately attacked the skin with his mouth, biting, kissing, sucking, and leaving marks and his claim all over the hunter's body. Dean was letting out quiet moans beneath him, his hands resting on Cas' shoulders. "Cas, buddy, come on." He urged, trying to get him to progress farther.

Castiel growled, "We will go with whatever pace it is I choose tonight, Winchester." He stated with a firm voice, deeper with his lust. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel took his nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking, causing Dean to arch up into the touch. "Cas."

Castiel smirked, and he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. When Dean tried to grind up against him, he put his hands on his hips. "No." He ordered. Dean growled, "Cas, come on, I needed to be fucked like yesterday!" He said, trying to get more friction. Instead of getting what he wanted at all, Castiel pulled away and got off the bed, acting calm and collected. "I said no."

When Dean tried to get up, he found he couldn't. He tried to get up again before he realized, "Are you holding me down with your angel mojo? Cas." He whined, not quite pouting but close to it. "Cas, please." He asked. Castiel shook his head and grinned, "No." He said, sitting in a chair directly across from the bed.

Dean threw his head back in frustration, and he practically growled, "You're being such a fucking tease tonight." He grumbled, trying to look at him. He gave up and closed his eyes, trying to breathe. When he felt something touching his skin, he assumed that it was Cas. "Finally come around?" He asked, trying to sit up. He opened his eyes, and saw Castiel still sitting on the chair. "C-Cas, what the hell, man?"

Cas smiled at him, "I told you it would be at my pace, Dean." He said, voice dark and rich. Dean threw his head back and convulsed when something akin to electricity shot through him, making him feel tingly. Next thing he knew was that he pants and boxers were being pulled down, slowly, sensually, with out actually being touched by Cas. "The fuck." He whispered, longing for something more. Once the pants were off Cas untied his tie, and he moved it to Dean, tying it around his eyes. "I've done some research. They say if you cut off one sense, the others become stronger. I've been wanting to try that theory."

Dean tried to shake off the tie, but it was to no avail. "Castiel." He groaned, trying to do something. But he was pinned down. Within moments, it felt as if there were many, many, hands trailing around his body. Oh _fuck_. He squirmed, not able to get away or lean into the touches. After several moments of this he was panting, his body writhing and trying to move. "C-Cas, fuck." He panted out. Now the concentrations of feelings moved away, and then there was a pleasant tingle tracing up and down his inner thighs, making Dean tremble with anticipation. He felt another flash of lightning travel from his groin up his back, making him cry out. "Cas!"

Castiel sat on the couch, his face flushed from watching Dean writhe from his administrations. He palmed himself through his pants to help satisfy his vessel. "You look beautiful, Dean. Sprawled out like this, all for me." At his words Dean let out a drawn out moan, "Cas, shit, I can't see. What are you doing?" He panted out, his back arching up when an air current brushed around his dick tauntingly. Castiel shook his head, "I'm not going to talk anymore, Dean." He said, pressing into himself a bit more.

Dean was about to say something when his legs were spread, and he felt something being pushed up his ass, immediately attacking his prostrate, sending vibrations and pulses while simultaneously stretching him. He wailed out, "Oh God oh God oh God, fucking fuck!" He began to tremble at the fast assault, never giving him a break. With his whole body shaking and trembling, it didn't take long before he came, even without his prick being touched. "Holy fucking shit." He breathed out, coming down from his bliss.

Castiel moved over to the bed, looking down at Dean. He made the pulses and vibrations all stop, though he kept Dean pinned down, "Do not think that you are anywhere close to being done, Winchester, because you are far from it." He said, nipping at Dean's neck. Dean let out a mewl when he physically felt Cas, and he tried to grab him but couldn't move away from where he was. "Cas, Cas, please." He pleaded, wanting to touch him.

Castiel slid his clothes all off and crawled onto the bed, straddling Dean's hips. "What do you want, Dean?" He asked, his voice dripping with lust, tone deeper. Dean ground his hips up, "I want you, Cas. Always you." He said, huffing as his hips were held down. Castiel leant over, kissing his neck and slowly making his way down. "And will you not rush me?" He inquired. Dean whined, but nodded anyway. "Yeah man, just, just as long as you're doing something."

Castiel traced Dean's muscles with his tongue, re-memorizing them. He slowly went down until he had to scoot down, and he was biting and sucking, licking at Dean's hips Dean was breathing hard underneath of him already, "Will you at least let me touch you, Cas?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to grab the man's hair and tug slightly. Castiel frowned, but let him moved his arms about freely. Dean immediately moved his hands to Cas' hair, fingers running through his messy hair, making it even more messy. Castiel kissed Dean's hips before he moved down to his prick, and he gave it a few licks and then strokes to get him hard again. Dean moaned and arched up, his fingers tightening in Cas' hair. "Cas."

Castiel hummed, kissing the inside of Dean's thighs before moving back up, pulling Dean into a rough kiss, nipping at his lower lip before letting their tongues explore each others mouths. Dean happily obliged in the kiss, and held back a whimper as Castiel pulled away.

Cas made his way down the bed, and then he kissed the insides of Dean's thighs once more before putting his legs over his shoulder. He scooted back up and kissed Dean, "Ready?" He asked, nipping at his earlobe. Dean breathed out a yes, pulling Cas into another kiss. "Do it." He said, his body flushed with anticipation.

Castiel slowly pushed his way in, inch by tantalizing inch, until he had himself in up to the hilt. Dean moaned, one hand gripping Cas' hair tighter, the other moving down the the sheets and fisting them. "Oh, fuck, move, please." He begged, trying to move his hips. Instead, Cas held still. "My pace." He said firmly. Once he was adjusted to being in Dean, he pulled back and then slowly pushed back in, making it slow and sensual this go around. He would not rush this.

Dean let out a gargled moan, saying bits and pieces of sentence, never really making anything out. His hand tugged slightly on Cas' hair, "Cas, dude, please." When Dean tried to rush it again, Castiel stopped moving completely. Dean let out a frustrated groan, "You're going to be the death of me." He muttered, throwing his head back into the pillows. Castiel chuckled, "I believe we have died for each others cause enough." He said, nipping at Dean's neck.

Castiel began to thrust slow, but hard, making sure to hit Dean's prostrate with every snap of his hips. Beneath him, Dean's muscles were clenching and unclenching, spasming from not being able to do anything. He panted heavily, unable to do much else.

After continuing at this pace, Cas finally moved his hand between them, lazily stroking Dean. "I want you to come for me now." He said, applying pressure with his other hand to Dean's bullocks. Dean let out another wail, "Christ, Cas!"

Castiel continued to pump him slowly, pressing against him to bring him to pleasure. It was not much longer before Dean was coming again for the second time that night. When Dean's muscled clenched around him, it pulled Castiel into his own orgasm as well. He moaned, and then leaned forward a bit, biting Dean's shoulder to muffle himself. Dean let out another groan, "Shit, Cas." He panted out. When they both rode through their orgasms, Castiel slowly pulled out, collapsing on top of Dean.

The hunter pulled his angel closer, nuzzling into his neck. "Fucking asshole." He whispered, pulling him into a kiss. "I would like to try one more thing later. So leave on the tie." Dean just nodded, pulling Cas closer again. "Sure." He murmured.

The two stayed on the bed, neither talking. Simply laying together and nothing else. Their limbs had become intertwined, and Dean was stroking Castiel's back, and Cas nuzzled into Dean for the warmth.

Castiel eventually untangled their limbs and he sat between Dean's legs, crossed legged like a pretzel. "Don't take off the tie." He said, trailing his fingertips up and down Dean's thigh. Dean gave a short nod, "Fine." He agreed. The was a soft flutter, and a small silent breeze of air. Dean listened intently and heard another flutter, "Cas?" He asked. Castiel remained silent, his fingers still stroking Dean.

Dean was about to call out to Castiel again when he let out a slight breath, feeling the tip of something very soft brushing against his skin. It felt like... feathers. "Are you... using wings?" He sake breathlessly. He had never actually seen Cas' wings, only seen shadows of them. But now he was having them brushed against his skin, teasingly, and Cas remained quiet, focused. He pulled his wings up and down, slowly sliding them across Dean's body. He wanted to watch his lover come undone by things only he could do. He wanted to leave his mark on Dean, other then his hand print. He wanted everyone to know that Dean was his and his alone.

Dean sighed into the touch, as arousing as it was. He felt heat pooling into his groin already, and he knew that Cas would most likely get him off. Again. He felt a moan slip out of his mouth, and he arched up just the slightest. "Cas." He breathed out, unable to reached him with his arms or hands. Instead he brought his legs closer together, pressing against Castiel's body. "Cas, I want you. I want to take you." He said, breathing almost turned to pants.

Castiel nodded, and then he removed the blindfold, though he kept Dean's eyes clothed. "Alright." He said, letting Dean move now wherever he wanted. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, and he took in the wings that were still there. "Wow." He said breathlessly. They were a silky black, and in the lighting the changed colors as he moved. They were always black, but he saw the other colors reflected. He reached out, petting the wings. Castiel let out a quiet moan, and Dean grinned. "Sensitive?" Castiel gave a slight nod. Dean moved to Castiel and then dragged him down until he was laying on the bed, his wings out on both side, and Dean was straddling his waist.

Dean kissed his angels neck, and he let his hands wonder to Cas' wings, stroking and petting the feathers. Castiel gasped, arching up into Dean. "Dean." He said, his voice a bit wrecked sounding. Dean smirked and continued to pet the wings, delighted by the sounds of pleasure escaping Castiel's mouth. "Like that, Cas?" He growled, nipping at the man's neck. Castiel nodded, "Yes, Dean." He said, his hands resting on Deans hips. Dean kissed him, and reached over to the small table that had a few things he needed. He opened the little drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube stored there. He slithered down, resting between Castiel's white thighs. "So gorgeous." He murmured, spreading Castiel's legs.

Cas' breath hitched as he felt a cold digit in him, squirming around. He let out a small cry when Dean hit his prostate, "There, Dean, please." Dean happily obliged, sticking in another finger, scissoring him and purposefully hitting his prostrate every time he stretched his fingers apart. He absolutely loved watching the angel fall apart piece by piece when he did this, that he was given the power over him to make him like this. It was his own personal addiction.

Castiel cried out when a third finger was added to the mix, and he pushed his hips down onto Dean's fingers. "Dean, I want you, oh, please." He pleaded, his eyes scrunched up from all of the pleasure. He heard Dean chuckle and the lid to the lube opening once more.

Dean slicked himself up, and he put Castiel's legs over his shoulder. He slowly pushed himself in, coming up for a kiss from Cas, quieting both of them. He slowly began to thrust while they were kissing, his hands coming to his wings, rubbing them. Castiel pulled back and whimpered, letting out a moan, "Dean!" He whined. Dean kissed and sucked on his neck while he began to thrust faster, ramming into Cas. Castiel's breath hitched, and he began to write and pant. "Oh God."

Dean began to speed up, and slammed into Castiel harder, managing to hit Castiel's prostate with every thrust. Castiel let out a wail, pushing back as well as he could against Dean. "Oh, please, Dean, please!" He pleaded, wanting nothing more than to come again. After a few moments more Dean reached between the two of them, pumping Cas just as fast as he was thrusting, earning another cry from the angel. The hunter smirked, panting, and was pleased with how this was going. With a few more strokes from Dean, Castiel was coming in no time. As Dean helped him ride out his orgasm, Cas' muscles clenched around him, pulling him into another orgasm as well. He grunted, and when he was finished, pulled out. This time it was his turn to collapse. He laid there a bit before chuckling, "Good?"

"Yes."


End file.
